happy_precurefandomcom-20200215-history
DPC01
The red heart is born! Cure Ruby!(赤いハートが誕生します！キュアルビー! Akai hāto ga tanjō shimasu!Kyua Rubi)' '''is the 1st episode of the season ''Diamond Precure, and also the episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. It introduces the heroines Akaino Kokoro to the mascot Pety, and she gains the power of Pretty Cure. Synopsis Kokoro is always happy and optimistic. She knows how to encourage and to motivate a team. This is the reason why everybody asks her for help. This provokes the hatred of the student council president, Miya who was transformed into Fukushuu and attacked Kokoro. But fortunately Topaz saved her at the beginning. Suddenly, Fukushuu captured her. Kokoro tried everything to save her. Then, a pink heart appears in her body and then with Pety she transformed into a Cure. Topaz entrusts her Pety and asks her to find 2 other Precures. Summary After the defeat of Jewel Kingdom, Fukushuu decided to go on earth to absorb more hatred. But Cure Topaz followed them and went on earth. But meanwhile, a girl discovers that she can save the world when she tries to save Cure Topaz. Elsewhere, Miya looked at Kokoro who was playing the baseball with Nagisa and Haruka. Hogora approaches Kokoro and tells her that he has a big problem in the club of soccer. Kokoro, rushes without hesitating to the ground. She finds a boy who was seriously injured. So, she hurries to help him and look after him. Then Emi asks Kokoro to help her to organize the Fashion Show. Then it was the club of theater that asks for help. L’après-midi, Kokoro a rencontré Miya qui lui a dit : « Toute cette haine et cette tristesse est de ta faute ». Sur le chemin du retour, Kokoro qui pensait à Namino, a entendu une voix bizarre derrière un arbre. C’est une fée qui pleurait. Elle se tourna vers Kokoro et lui demanda de sauver Cure Topaz. Même si elle ne comprenait rien, Kokoro a pris Pety dans ses bras pour la consoler. Tout à coup, un Fukushuu apparut. In the afternoon, Kokoro met Miya who told her: " all this hatred and this sadness is your fault ". On the way back, Kokoro who thought about Namino, heard a strange voice behind a tree. It was the fairy who cried. She turned to Kokoro and asked her to save Cure Topaz. Even if she doesn't understand nothing, Kokoro embrace Pety . Suddenly, a Fukushuu appeared. Major Events * The Jewel Kingdom falls to an evil force, despite Cure Topaz's best attempt to stop it. * Ice and Fire arrive in the human world and begin to make Fukushuu. * Cure Topaz arrive in the human world; they meet Kokoro. * Kokoro gain the power of Pretty Cure, transforming into Cure Ruby. Trivia * This is the second season when two Pretty Cures, who are not a legendary duo, two major villains and two monsters appear in the same scene for the first time. * This episode has much similarities with the first episode of Doki Doki'' Pretty Cure!''. Cure Topaz's apparition is like Cure Sword's. Gallery Category:Episode